Apprendre à abandonner
by just-one-dream
Summary: Tu devrais le laisser partir, tu sais ? Mais t'as toujours été borné. Tu t'enfermes dans sa cabine et tu laisses ton imagination le ramener à tes côtés, encore une fois, pour encore une nuit. Et à ton réveil, tu te retrouveras encore seul, dans ses draps souillés.


T'arrives dans cette cabine et tu sais déjà que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, y a un truc en toi qui te dit de partir tant que tu le peux encore. Mais tu restes là et tu fermes la porte à clé. C'est pas comme si l'équipage allait venir te déranger, ils savent tous que toi aussi t'as besoin de moments pour toi. T'es fort toute la journée, tu montres rien et tu fais le fier. Tu fais l'insensible mais ils savent tous. Ils savent tous que le soir tu te réfugies dans cette cabine pour pleurer.

T'as beau essayer de faire celui qui ressent rien, l'équipage sait qu'au fond, c'est certainement toi qui a le plus perdu. Ton meilleur ami d'abord : tu lui criais tout le temps dessus, surtout quand t'étais la victime de ses blagues, mais au fond, tu sais que tu l'aimais. Après y a eu ton amant, tu l'as perdu à l'instant où il est parti à la recherche du traître, mais tu continuais d'espérer, tu continuais d'y croire, de penser que tu pourrais à nouveau le prendre dans tes bras et de l'embrasser. Puis y a eu ton père, comme un coup de grâce, l'homme qui t'avait offert une famille, qui t'avait offert cette vie et que tu avais juré de servir jusqu'à ta mort.

Mais ce que t'as le plus perdu, c'est le droit de les rejoindre. Au début, t'étais tout le temps suivi par un des autres commandants, pour que tu ne fasses pas une bêtise. C'était stupide. T'aurais jamais fais ça. T'aurais aimé. Oh Davy Jones savait à quel point tu aurais aimé sauter dans l'océan pour les rejoindre. Mais tu l'as pas fait. Et tu le feras pas. T'étais le second alors à la mort de ton père, c'est toi qu'est passé capitaine. T'as promis de veiller sur l'équipage, de veiller sur tes frères. Alors tu restes en vie.

Mais le soir, quand tu vas dans cette cabine, tu perds toute notion de ce qui est bien ou pas. Tu sais toujours avant de pousser la porte que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, qu'à la fin, ça ne te fera que souffrir. Mais tu y rentres quand même et tu t'allonges sur le lit, respirant l'odeur encore présente malgré le temps. Tu fermes les yeux et tu laisses ton imagination faire le reste. Tu la laisses te ramener quelques mois auparavant, quand tout allait encore bien.

T'imagines qu'y a eu une soirée, et que la fête bat encore son plein sur le pont. Mais vous deux, vous vous êtes discrètement éclipsés, bien que tu sois sûr que Père vous ait vu. Vous avez marché dans les couloirs, main dans la main, comme des gosses, et vous vous êtes dirigés vers sa cabine : c'est la plus proche.

Il pousse la porte et t'invites à l'intérieur avec un petit sourire que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui rendre. T'as toujours aimé cette façon qu'il a de sourire, ça annonce tellement de bonnes choses, et de savoir que c'est à toi que ce sourire est dirigé, ça te remplit d'une satisfaction ridicule. Tu fermes la porte à clé et tu te retournes vers lui, alors qu'il s'appuie contre un mur. Tu poses tes mains des deux côtés de sa tête et plonges tes yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est ta voix qui brise le silence la première. Tu sais à quel point il aime entendre ça, à quel point ça le réjouit de savoir qu'il est aimé. Et surtout à quel point ça lui plait que ce soit toi qui lui dises ça. Tu sens sa main se glisser sur ta nuque alors qu'il rapproche son visage du tien. Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ce qui te sembles être des millions de fois, mais pourtant, à chaque nouvelle occasion, t'as ce petit sentiment qui monte et qui te serres le ventre, pour te rappeler à quel point tu le désires.

Vos lèvres se rencontrent, douces, aimantes, câlines. Tes pupilles sont toujours plongées dans les siennes et tu y vois tout le désir qu'il ressent à ton égard. Tu le sens sourire contre tes lèvres alors qu'il ferme les yeux, comme pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Tu trouves encore en lui une certaine forme de candeur, d'innocence lorsqu'il t'embrasse comme ça, pourtant tu sais très bien la débauche dont il peut faire preuve.

L'une de tes mains quitte le mur pour aller se placer en bas de son dos, afin de le rapprocher encore plus de toi. Le baiser devient plus impétueux, fougueux et tu le sens lutter pour prendre le dessus. Il aime bien faire ça, et tu lui laisses ce petit plaisir pendant quelques temps avant de reprendre le dessus et de le plaquer plus violemment contre le mur. Il détache ses lèvres des tiennes et un immense sentiment de manque t'envahit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sa voix et les mots qu'il prononce te plongent dans un état fou et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. Il sait très bien l'effet que ça a sur toi, et aime en jouer. Il approche ses lèvres de ton oreille avant de les murmurer à nouveau. Il te rend fou, tu l'as dans la peau, et imaginer une seule seconde ne plus pouvoir le prendre dans tes bras te désole, alors tu profites de sa présence et tu humes le parfum que ses cheveux dégagent. Un parfum de soleil, de sel, de feu, de liberté.

Tu passes ta langue dans sur son cou et tu le sens frissonner, il a toujours été sensible à cet endroit. Sans daigner le prévenir, tu mords violemment sa peau tendre et ses mains se resserrent sur ton cou. Il n'essaye pas de se dégager, il sait à quel point ce rituel est important pour toi : le marquer comme tien, poser ta marque sur lui pour lui rappeler qu'il t'appartient et que personne d'autre que toi ne peut le toucher.

C'est peut-être un peu égoïste, mais l'animal en toi a un rôle à jouer dans cette nature possessive.

Le goût de son sang se fait sentir sur ta langue et tu ne peux t'empêcher de déposer quelques baisers papillons sur la nouvelle morsure. Tu sens la caresse de ses doigts sur ta joue et tu poses un baiser sur son front.

Il a l'air tellement innocent comme ça, avec ses mèches rebelles qui tombent sur ses épaules, et ses tâches de rousseurs qui lui donnent un air enfantin. Une petite voix résonne dans ta tête pour te rappeler qu'il est encore jeune mais tu ne t'y intéresses pas. Vous en avez parlé, lui et toi, de cette différence d'âge entre vous, et il t'avait frappé l'épaule, en te rappelant que deux pirates n'avaient pas à se soucier de ce genre de chose.

Ses mains commencent à enlever ta chemise et tu sens l'excitation monter alors que ses doigts fins retracent la ligne de tes muscles. Tu l'embrasses à nouveau alors que tu retires sa ceinture que tu envoies valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Tu sais déjà que demain, il grognera parce que ses vêtements sont tous éparpillés et qu'il ne les retrouve pas. En retour, tu sens le foulard qui retient ton pantalon tomber sur le sol.

Vous vous écartez quelques secondes, le temps de retirer vos chaussures et vos corps se retrouvent à nouveau. Tu as ce gosse dans la peau et dans de tels moments, être éloigné de lui, même pendant si peu de temps te fait horriblement souffrir, comme une brûlure sur ta peau à cause du froid. Ca l'a fait beaucoup rire quand tu lui as dit et il s'est vanté que c'était l'un des avantages en tant que feu à l'état pur.

En quelques gestes connaisseurs, il se retrouve en caleçon et tu sens sa verge déjà éveillée. Tu laisses l'une de tes mains caresser le tissu et la vision de ton amant se mordant les joues pour ne faire aucun bruit t'arrache un sourire.

Il pose une main sur son propre visage alors que tu joues avec l'élastique de son dernier vêtement, aguicheur que tu es. Tu sais ce qu'il veut et tu vas lui donner. Personne dans l'équipage n'est au courant de ça, et si certains se doutent, ils pensent qu'entre vous, ce n'est pas grand-chose : que vous prenez juste votre pied tous les deux et que ça s'arrête là. C'était ça au début. Mais désormais, c'est comme si son plaisir était plus important que le tien.

Tu retires le bout de tissu gênant et tu te mets à genoux, courbé de manière à pouvoir bien prendre en bouche le membre de ton amant. Tu poses quelques baisers sur celui-ci et tu l'entends rire doucement. Ta langue en parcours doucement toute la longueur, et tu sais que c'est très certainement de la torture, mais tu aimes le voir se retenir de te supplier de le prendre en bouche. Petit plaisir personnel. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas envie d'attendre et sans le prévenir, tu avales son membre et le bout te percute la gorge.

Un gémissement se fait entendre et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire alors que tu sens ses mains venir agripper tes cheveux. Ta langue effectue des mouvements autour de lui et tu aspires comme tu peux, en effectuant des mouvements de va et vient avec ta tête. Tes mains caressent tout ce que ta bouche ne peut pas toucher et tu sens ton amant durcir de seconde en seconde.

Tu vas pas mentir en disant que t'étais un novice là-dedans quand lui et toi vous avez commencé. Oh t'avais déjà couché avec des mecs, sûr, mais tailler des pipes, ça jamais. T'en avais pas envie. Ca te donnait l'impression d'être soumis, et ça, tu détestais. C'était la même chose pour lui. Du coup, quand vous vous êtes rencontrés et que ce truc a commencé à se développer entre vous, vous vous êtes bien marrés à vous rendre compte que vous étiez tous les deux très nul pour ça.

Force est de constater que t'apprends vite.

Il ne te faut que quelques minutes pour qu'il n'arrive plus à parler, n'arrivant qu'à émettre une suite de gémissement sans queue ni tête, te suppliant d'arrêter et de continuer en même temps. Tu lui fais perdre la tête et t'adores ça.

Ta langue s'enroule autour de son membre encore une fois et tu décides d'arrêter là. Où est l'amusement s'il vient aussi rapidement ? Tu poses un baiser sur son gland et tu te relève pour l'embrasser. Son visage est déjà rouge et il est haletant. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le trouver magnifique comme ça, nu et totalement à ta merci.

Ses mains tremblent mais il retire sans problème tes derniers vêtements que tu envoies valser au loin avec tes pieds. Vos deux corps nus se rencontrent et tu apprécies de le sentir enfin sans aucune barrière. Tes mains malaxent ses fesses alors qu'il s'applique à t'embrasser du mieux qu'il peut –et Davy Jones sait à quel point il y arrive bien.

Tu recules ton visage du sien et tu lui présentes trois doigts qu'il s'applique à lécher sans te quitter des yeux, t'arrachant un sourire. T'oublies parfois à quel point ce gosse peut être aguicheur.

T'aimes pas particulièrement ce moment, tu sais que ça le fais toujours un peu souffrir, malgré toutes les fois où vous l'avez fait. Mais faut bien y passer. Ton index force son entrée et tu le sens se raidir. Ton autre main caresse son corps et tu lui murmures des mots doux à l'oreille. Dés que tu le sens se détendre un minimum, tu insères un deuxième doigt.

La détente devient de plus en plus dure et tu réprimes l'envie de le prendre tout de suite sur le mur. Tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir, et si tu veux le voir marcher demain matin (ce qui serait préférable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons), il faut que tu retiennes ce besoin primaire de le faire tien et de l'entendre hurler ton nom sur le champ. Ca viendra. Il te faut juste un peu de patience.

Tu lui murmures que tu l'aimes, tu lui dis à quel point tu le trouves parfait, tu énumères toutes ses qualités et tu le sens sourire. Tes doigts commencent à bouger en lui et tu t'étonnes rapidement qu'il soit toujours aussi serré après toutes vos séances de… sport. Tu effectues quelques mouvements de ciseaux et tu profites d'un de ses moments d'inattention pour ajouter un troisième doigt.

Il se cramponne à toi et lève son bassin, invitation involontaire. Tu entends son souffle erratique au coin de ton oreille. Tu pourrais le prendre maintenant, mais tu attends. Tu adores quand il te supplie, c'est presque jouissif. Sa voix coupée, cassée qui essaye tant bien que mal de formuler ses pensées te fait durcir plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Et tu n'as pas à attendre longtemps aujourd'hui.

« S'il te plait… Marco… »

Ton visage se déforme en un sourire. La façon qu'il a de prononcer ton nom, dont les syllabes roulent sur sa langue, ça te rend fou. Ses jambes s'entourent autour de ta taille et tu le portes jusqu'au lit où vous vous écroulez tous les deux, en riant comme des gosses. Tu l'embrasses et tu te dis que tu aurais aimé passer toute ta vie comme ça.

Fut un temps, il s'allongeait toujours sur le ventre. C'était plus simple pour vous deux, et puis comme ça, la culpabilité de coucher avec un camarade –un _frère_ – était bien moins présente. Maintenant, tu aimes sentir son torse contre toi lorsque tu le prends, tu aimes pouvoir l'embrasser à ta guise et surtout, tu aimes voir son visage se crisper sous le plaisir que tu lui apportes.

Tu passes une petite seconde à le regarder, à détailler son visage paisible bien que rougit par l'excitation, et tu te dis que tu dois être dans le même état. Tu te fais la remarque qu'il est magnifique de cette manière. Et l'amour que tu vois dans ses yeux te rend fou. Tu ouvres ses jambes et places ton membre à son entrée. Un dernier baiser.

Et tu commences à le pénétrer.

Vos yeux ne se quittent pas et tu vois de la douleur dans ses pupilles. Tu rentres entièrement en lui et tu grognes. Il est toujours tellement serré après toutes ces fois. Il est brûlant et tu sais que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de son fruit du démon. Tu as l'impression que tous ses muscles se contractent sur toi et tu te retiens pour ne pas commencer à bouger, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ta présence.

Il hoche la tête en se mordant les lèvres. La première fois que tu l'avais prit de cette manière, il avait essayé de te dire verbalement que tu pouvais y aller mais seuls des gémissements avaient quitté ses lèvres. Depuis, comme à chaque fois qu'il essaye de se contenir, il te fait passer des messages avec sa tête.

Tu commences à bouger doucement, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de grogner. Après quelques mouvements de va et vient, c'est lui qui initie la rencontre de vos corps. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire quand tu le voies remonter ainsi son bassin pour te forcer, implicitement, à lui donner plus. Vos corps sont en sueur et les bruits qu'ils émettent à chaque fois qu'ils se touchent sont obscènes.

L'une de tes mains passe sous son dos alors que tu accélères le rythme. Les gémissements qu'il produit sont loin de t'aider à te concentrer. Tu as du mal à garder l'esprit clair et son visage déformé sous le plaisir ne te facilite pas la tâche. Ton autre main s'occupe de son membre, dressé entre vos deux torses.

Tu n'en peux plus. Le plaisir qui t'envahit te fait presque mal et ta voix n'est plus qu'un grognement rauque, presque animal. Le brun en dessous de toi n'est pas mieux, et tu le voies perdre peu à peu pieds avec la réalité.

Il vient le premier en criant ton nom. Ses muscles se contractent sur toi et tu l'accompagnes dans la jouissance. Vous passez quelques secondes à vous regarder, sans rien dire, dans un silence coupé par vos bruyantes respirations. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire et de l'embrasser doucement, vos corps encore liés.

Il pose ses mains sur ton torse et te pousse légèrement pour que tu te retires de lui. Tu te laisses tomber à coté de lui et tu l'entends soupirer de bien être alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Tu passes une main sur son visage et embrasses doucement sa joue.

« Je t'aime Ace. »

Mais la seule réponse que tu obtiens, c'est son souffle qui se stabilise, preuve de son état de sommeil. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire et de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. Tu places ta tête sur l'oreiller et fermes les yeux, bercés par les vagues et la respiration de ton amant.

* * *

Tu ouvres les yeux, éblouit par le soleil. Les draps dans lesquels tu as dormi sont souillés et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire en te remémorant la veille. Tu tournes la tête pour souhaiter le bonjour à ton amant mais personne n'est à coté de toi.

A nouveau, tu es seul. La vérité semble arriver vers toi comme un ouragan dans la Grand Line. Ton ventre se serre alors qu'un goût de bile apparaît dans ta bouche. La solitude t'agrippe comme une vieille amie et s'enroule autour de ton corps tel un serpent vicieux.

Et tu pleures son absence, bien que tu saches déjà que ce soir, tu reviendras.


End file.
